Disney Channel Universe
Dopplegangers]]The Disney Channel Universe, also known as the Disney Channel Multiverse, is the name given to the universe where multiple Disney Channel shows exist in, caused by crossovers. As of 2015, most of Disney Channel's original shows exist in the same universe. Due to the nature of Girl Meets World being a canonical spinoff of Boy Meets World, a few ABC shows now share the same universe as well. Shows that share the same universe * A.N.T Farm * Austin & Ally * Best Friends Whenever * Boy Meets World * Bunk'd * Cory in the House * Girl Meets World * Good Luck Charlie * Hannah Montana * I Didn't Do It * I'm in the Band * Jessie * K.C Undercover * Liv & Maddie * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Shake It Up! * That's So Raven * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Wizards of Waverly Place Inconsistencies/Trivia * Due to the nature of crossovers, multiple characters played by the same actor/actress now exist in the shared Disney Channel Universe; ** Selena Gomez played Mikayla, a rival of Hannah Montana, in Hannah Montana. She also played Alex Russo in Wizards of Waverly Place. ** David Henrie, who played Justin Russo in Wizards of Waverly Place, also had a minor recurring role earlier on That's So Raven, playing Cory Baxter's best friend. ** Debby Ryan, who played Bailey Pickett in The Suite Life on Deck, also plays Jessie on Jessie. The two shows were merged into one universe when Marion Moseby made an appearance on Jessie and remarked upon the physical resemblance between the two. Mr. Moseby's appearance also put many of the older Disney Channel shows in the same universe as the ones airing today: *** Debby Ryan also played Aubrey, in the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets Demolition". As the GMW universe exists in the same universe as Austin & Ally (Riley and Maya have personally met the two, just like Jessie has), this means that Jessie & Aubrey not only exist in the same universe, but live in the same city - New York. ** Ben Savage, most famous for portraying Cory Matthews in both Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World, also played Andy Burns in an episode of Shake It Up! ** Maggie Wheeler had a role in Shake It Up!. She also played the fortune teller in the Halloween Spooktacular episode of I Didn't Do It. ** Uriah Shelton, who plays Joshua Matthews on Girl Meets World, ''also played a young prince on an episode of ''The Suite Life on Deck. However, as he was a child then and looked different, it is not much of an inconsistency; especially when one considers the fact that the two shows were not originally meant to share the same universe. ** Samantha Boscarino, who played Skyler on Good Luck Charlie, also played Sophie Miller in an episode of Girl Meets World. *** She was also in an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place as Lisa Cucuy. ** Annaliese van der Pol, who played Chelsea on That's So Raven, also had an appearance on Shake It Up! ** Steve Valentine, a main character in the Disney XD show I'm in the Band, also played the primary antagonist in the Wizards of Waverly Place Movie. ** Sabrina Carpenter, who plays Maya Hart on Girl Meets World, also played a character on Austin & Ally. Both her characters have also met Austin & Ally face to face, yet the pair don't remark on the similarities. ** Corey Fogelmanis, who plays Farkle Minkus on Girl Meets World, also played Stevie Moops on I Didn't Do It. ** These shows are all connected to Archie Comics, considering Boy Meets World has had a crossover with Sabrina the Teenage Witch, which, in its own comic, sometimes crosses over with Archie. ** Peyton List plays Emma Ross on Jessie; she also played Sherri on I Didn't Do It. *** Logan Watson, from I Didn't Do It, has met both of them in person. He was asked out by Sherri in an episode of I Didn't Do It, and met Emma during a crossover episode with Jessie. However, he did not remark on any similarities. ** Piper Curda, portrayed Kennedy Van Buren/Kumiko Hashimoto (daughter of Hashimoto, a character from The Suite Life on Deck) in A.N.T Farm, portrays Jasmine in I Didn't Do It. ** Both of Zendaya's main roles on Disney Channel (Rocky Blue from Shake It Up! and K.C. Cooper from K.C Undercover) also share the same universe. *** This is because Shake It Up! has crossed over with Good Luck Charlie, which has crossed over with Jessie, which has crossed over with Austin & Ally, which has crossed over with K.C Undercover. * Some characters featured in two shows, not including crossovers: ** Hashimoto, who appeared in the Suite Life On Deck episode Trouble in Tokyo becomes a recurring character in A.N.T. Farm ** Marion Moseby of Suite Life appeared in one episode of Jessie. * Who the president is give a lot of inconsistency, as in some shows (especially those that take place after 2008), it is Obama, while in others, it is someone unknown: ** In one K.C. Undercover episode, K.C. had to protect the president's daughter, who doesn't look like anyone related to Obama.